Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Ultraviolet (UV) light is electromagnetic radiation with a wavelength shorter than that of visible light, but longer than X-rays, in the range of 10 nm to 400 nm, and energies from 3 eV to 124 eV. It is so named because the spectrum consists of electromagnetic waves with frequencies higher than those that humans identify as the color violet.
UV irradiation is a sterilization method that uses UV light at sufficiently short wavelength to break down microorganisms. It is used in a variety of applications, such as food, air and water purification. Especially, disinfection using UV radiation is commonly used in wastewater treatment applications and is finding an increased usage in drinking water treatment.